The Darkness Inside
by Neko Blue Hydrangea
Summary: Darkness may lay in even the most golden hearted, and wait's for the right moment to entwine one's soul. And once one is lost to their own darkness, there is no turning back. [Oneshot] [Complete]


**The Darkness Inside**

**Summary: Darkness may lay in even the most golden hearted, and wait's for the right moment to entwine one's soul. Twisting it into the most unspeakable images, strangling the goodness of one's spirit. And once one is lost to their own darkness, there is no turning back. **

**Rated M for violence, language, and some disturbing images.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all other related characters are copywrited by Sega.**

**L**

**Darkness may lay in even the most golden hearted, and wait's for the right moment to entwine one's soul. Twisting it into the most unspeakable images, strangling the goodness of one's spirit. And once one is lost to their own darkness, there is no turning back.**

**This is true for all beings, even people of my criteria. **

**What the pathetic rescue party below me do know was that, supposedly, their most valuable team member had been captured. Well the poor little beings are terribly mistaken, for "their most valuable member" is already lost.**

**Lost to a realm of no return that is. My heart, no longer golden, is locked in a barricade of thick ice, and my every sense is heightened for the chase of prey. I can almost smell their fear and hear their racing heartbeats. Yes, I can even taste their blood.**

**What this rescue party did not know is that "the most valuable member" is no longer the person they used to know. I am no longer the person they used to know. They will learn though, the hard way.**

**I will destroy them all... just as my partner had told me to do. How dare they disrespect my partner with their ignorance? Intruding on this "secret" base? No one is allowed entrance and no one is allowed interference!**

**I watch the rescue team sneak around some alleyways. Their disgusting, they don't even have the pride to take Robotnik head on. That's when I notice... her.**

**The leader of the freedom fighters. Now that I think about it... I don't see what I ever saw in her. She's just as disgusting as the rest of the rescue crew. She's talking to a half-cyborg rabbit and a fat walrus.**

**The walrus reminds me of my partner in crime, but that doesn't mean he'll have any mercy. And even that cute twin-tailed fox, just a child, shall feel sorry for ever trespassing on Robotropolies.**

**"Are you there?"**

**My communication link!**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Good. You've found the intruders I presume?"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Good. Destroy all of them, but I want the princess alive... you got that?"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Good."**

**Ah... A mission I will surly enjoy. I deactivate my link and jump from the top of one of the large factories. I just run down the wall of it, until I hit the ground. Then I carefully begin to follow the freedom fighters down one of the alleyways.**

**You know, it's almost too easy. I can pluck them down one by one from the shadows. They wouldn't even know what hit them before it's too late. But that's not me, for I like to play with my prey first.**

**I snicker as the team splits up. I think I'll go after the easy prey first, for I am felling quite lazy tonight. I decide to follow the fat walrus. As he run's his rolls of fat annoy me so... but as soon as he's out of earshot, that's when I decide it's time to play.**

**I speed up and rush past him, and he stops abruptly, looking around. I then jump down from the perch that I had jumped up on only seconds before. He hears me land and looks in my direction in worry.**

**"Come out you filthy swatbot!" He shouts, taking a small orb from his belt.**

**I can't help but laugh at him. That's when he must have realized I was not a swatbot, or any robot for that matter. **

**I walk out of the shadows and he looks at me in total shock. The orb falls from his hand and lands on the ground as he continues to stare at me. It must of hit him like a ton of bricks.**

**"No... You can't be-" **

**"I can't be what Rote?" I use his old pet name. Boy, does it send his heart a fluttering'.**

**"But how did you escape?"**

**"Escape from what?" I ask innocently. But he can tell by my eye's that I'm far from innocent.**

**"What did Robotnik do to you?" He asks in concern. **

**"He saved me from the inevitable."**

**That's when I attack him with a spin dash, an attack he used to root for, and now the attack he will die for. I feel my quills rip through his flesh like razor blades and it puts me at calm. I landed covered in blood, and Rotor weak and bleeding to death in front of me.**

**"What's gotten in to you?" He asks weakly.**

**I don't think I will be able to play with this one... for I have not tasted blood for so long. And I can hear is heart beat inside my head, it makes my senses go haywire.**

**I kick him around and pull his head back. I can see the delicious vein that calls out to me. **

**"Why?" He asks weakly. "Why are you doing this to me?"**

**I ignore him and sink my new fangs into his flesh. I haven't fed for days, and Rotor was especially tasty. I ignored all protests and movements from the ever-weakening walrus until he moved no longer.**

**The last's words he uttered to me were. "Wake up... before you... Go too far."**

**What does he think I'm under some kind of mind control mechanism? I stood up and wiped my mouth and look down at the corpse below me. "Oh well... One down, three to go." **

**L**

**I watched her enter the factory with a clenched fist. This one will pay for her ignorance! She will die slowly and painfully. **

**This is going to be fun.**

**I follow the half-cyborg rabbit into the factory gingerly; I do not wish her to know where I am of course. I quickly jump above, so that I can walk along the large cylinder pipes on the ceiling, and I can watch her from above.**

**"Sally gal?" She asks into her communication link inserted into her cyborg arm.**

**"Bunnie!" Came the voice, a bit staticy because of the inference in the radio waves.**

**"I'm in Sally gal!" Bunnie said hiding behind one of the large computers, which held the start button of a conveyer belt. **

**I growl in annoyance, unable to listen to the infuriating conversation any longer, and begin my descent from the pipes. I walk to the end of one and jump down hitting the floor with a soft thud. Then I slowly make my way toward the "rabbot".**

**She doesn't even see me as I come up from behind her. I slowly pick up a broken swatbot arm and raise it over my head. She turns around, shocked, but is not fast enough to avoid the incoming impact. **

**She's knocked out cold. Heh... everything's going to plan. **

**I stop the conveyer belt and lay her on it. Then finding some extra chains, I tie her to it. I walk over to the main control system and sit on it, waiting for her to wake up.**

**I didn't have long to wait. She groaned and looked around, before spotting me. Her eye's widened, and when she realized she was unable to move, her eye's widened even more.**

**"Awwwww... what's the matter?" I taunt, pressing the big red start button.**

**The large, anvil like rectangle began crushing swatbots under its weight repeatedly, in quick successions. Swatbots on the conveyer belt were smashed, there parts exploding over the floor. Bunnie's eye's widened even more as she saw she was just five swatbot away from being smashed.**

**I slowed down the "failed-robo-eliminater," as what Robotnik likes to call it, and laughed as with each slow sickening crunch of metal made the rabbit cyborg struggle harder.**

**"It's no use 'sugah'" I say, laughing at her futile attempts.**

**"Please... Sugah hog... I'm you'ah friend! You can't do this!"**

**"Oh... but I can." I watch another swatbot get crushed. "4."**

**"Please! Sonic! Help me!"**

**Those words, it would have struck the old me with pain but the new me... it fills me with a fuel I can not describe. The type of fuel that sends your heart racing in excitement and makes your eye's twinkle. **

**"3" I say my voice sinister.**

**"Help me!"**

**"2..."**

**"PLEASE!"**

**"1..."**

**The sound of cracking bones and her screams of pain are music to my ears. I lay my head back and sigh in contentment. Her metal parts also crunching under the tons and tons of weight, it makes me relaxed with a sense of calm.**

**I wait until there is no more fighting or screaming, and I hear the gurgle of a silenced scream. I pressed the start button again, causing the conveyer belt to cancel out itself and stop. I jump down from my perch and begin my tread toward the heart of Robotropolies. **

**L**

**The two mobians hurried into another alleyway, careful to avoid any passing swatbots on patrol, as they headed for the factory, located in the middle of Robotropolies.**

**"There's something wrong here" Tails said as he looked behind his shoulder in worry, for the sixteenth time.**

**"Tails, it's all right... just be careful" Sally advised.**

**Tails whimpered. "I'm not sure Aunt Sally. I have this strange feeling..."**

**Sally stopped and turned toward the twin-tailed fox, a bit worried. "What kind of feeling?"**

**Tails turned toward the leader of the freedom fighters, his tails' twitching in nervousness. "I feel like were walking into a trap."**

**Sally continued to stare at the fox for a minute, before unclipping a small computer from her boot. "Nicole, scan the area for life forms."**

**"Yes Sally" the computer responded. "Scanning..."**

**After an interval it informed, "no organisms are present."**

**I watch this from around the alley corner. Of course there are no "life" forms present. Robotnik made it that way. The only swatbots the freedom fighters had to worry about were the one's on patrol, the rest were destroying Knothole at this very moment. **

**The freedom fighters shouldn't worry about swatbots. What the freedom fighters should be worrying about is me.**

**I wasn't exactly a "life" form, and I wasn't exactly a "death" form either. Guess you could say I was in the middle. I was alive, but I wasn't really living. I was dead, but I wasn't really dying. **

**Heaven wouldn't take me, and Hell was afraid of me, or so I thought, and so I guessed that was the reason why I was condemned among the life of the mortals. **

**The mortals. They are filthy vermin's who do not deserve a place on this planet. I would punish the mortals for their foolishness. For the destruction of Mobius is at hand. You can smell it in the air, when a fellow mobian turns his back on a suffering mobian. You can taste it when children are starving on the streets. You can hear it when people begin shooting other people in anger.**

**Destruction was definitely on the winds of hatred, which seemed to be flowing, getting closer every day. Even the God's knew that the destruction of Mobius was inevitable. **

**But... little did the Gods know, was that I was the one who would bring it. And thanks to the God's; I could now fill out my destiny. I would cover the world in darkness. No longer would children suffer on the streets, no longer would mobians turn on their friends, no longer would people shoot for meaningless purposes. I would kill them all, therefore there would be no more meaningless suffering. **

**Yet, for some reason, I know I bring innocence the suffering I wish to destroy! Why is life so complicated? But as I look to the two mobians in the alley way, watching them discuss their plans, something finally gets me...**

**Heaven sent me to destroy the suffering, and Hell sent me to enforce it among the innocent. I was the never-ending battle between Heaven and Hell. Each one constantly trying to take over one another. But the primitive mobians and the backstabbing humans were the reason Hell was prevailing.**

**It all became clear to me. I would destroy "suffering," but in order to complete that task, I would have to destroy the people on Mobius as well.**

**L**

**The two mobians were dumber then I thought, in splitting up. It gave me an advantage. Of course my orders were to keep Sally alive, which gave me the freedom of disposing the other freedom fighter. Tails had taken the special CD made to deactivate the main control center of the "Buzzbomber" segment, as Sally headed for the place with jail likeness everywhere you looked, which Robotnik called, the "Dungeon." **

**This is going to be a piece of cake.**

**I decide on letting Tails come to me, I think it will be much more fun. So instead I go after the ground squirrel. I take a short cut through the base and make it to the dungeons before her. **

**I find myself an open dungeon and go inside, wondering how I'm going to get Sally inside it. Suddenly I hear my name being called and turn to see Sally heading for the cell.**

**"Oh you're all right!" She cried as she threw her arms about me. **

**I wanted to throw up.**

**I shoved her off with a dark glare and growled menacingly. "Don't touch me!"**

**"Sonic?" She asked, a look of concern crossing her face. "What's the matter?" Then she noticed something else. "And why are you covered in blood?" **

**My moves were quick and sudden. I punched her roughly in the stomach and kicked her into the cell. Sally was not fast enough to react when I closed the cell on her.**

**"What are you doing?" She asked, as I turned the lock. She was still on the floor and was so petrified that she couldn't even feel the pain. **

**"Capturing you, what else does it look like?"**

**I grabbed her through the bars and she let out a scream. I was quick to grab the little computer from her boot. I released Sally, and dropped Nicole on the ground before crushing the computer underneath my foot. "You won't be needing this anymore..."**

**She stared at me with sorrow from where she had fell back on the floor, one arm clutching her stomach in pain. "I don't understand..."**

**Tears rimmed her eyes as she continued to stare at me. "Why...?" She asked, her voice quivering.**

**I laughed at her. "Because every thing on this planet doesn't deserve to live."**

**"What did Robotnik do to you?" She asked.**

**You would of thought the primitive mobian would of been suspicious of me when she first saw me. If she had been in her right logic, she would have realized I should have been a robot by now, if Robotnik had really captured me. Not to mention I had been standing in an open cell, stupid bitch...**

**I ignored her question and looked at my communication link. The small communication link, created by Robotnik, also had small computer monitors inside it. By pushing a few buttons I activated this mode and chose the coordinates of the "Buzzbomber" control room, and saw Tails heading for the Dungeon. He had obviously finished his task and was heading toward where he thought he'd find Sally.**

**I walked back over and smiled evilly at the ground squirrel, as she called for help on her freedom fighter communication link, which was different and more primitive then mine.**

**"Rotor, Bunnie?" She cried. "Can you hear me?" The only answer she got was static.**

**"Their dead" I said bluntly.**

**She looked at me, and it all came to her. Now she knew why I was covered in blood. Her face paled and she backed away from me.**

**"How could you...?" She asked me.**

**"It was quite simple, actually" I said. "And now it's Tails' turn" I added, laughing afterward. **

**"No! You can't do that! That's Tails... your best friend... your little brother!"**

**I scoffed loudly. "You should be more worried about yourself! You won't be getting any mercy when Robotnik returns from Knothole!"**

**"Knothole...?" Sally asked. She suddenly looked at me with pure terror. "No!"**

**I watched her begin crying into her hands. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"**

**I snickered before turning on my heel, walking toward the exit. Sally noticed this.**

**"Please Sonic, don't hurt him! He's only a child! SONIC!"**

**I turned on her. "Shut your fucking mouth!"**

**She squeaked before falling silent. She began sobbing again and it infuriated me.**

**"What about... a-all your friends... y-your family? Sonic! W-whu-what about me? What about our o-oath? You said that you would f-fuh-fight Robotnik to the end... What h-ha-appened to 'freedom fighters forever'?"**

**I simply smiled at her. "You idiot... we never stood a chance against Robotnik."**

**"But at least we would try!" Sally argued. "You, me, and the rest of the freedom fighters!" **

**I growled in disgust. "Yeah well, obviously if I turned on them all that means I don't care about your stupid 'freedom fighters', doesn't it?"**

**"Why?" Sally shouted in anger, her emotion's changing rapidly. "Why would you betray all of us?"**

**"I had no other option. What else could I do except win the trust over Robotnik and his robot army? How else could I fulfill my destiny?" I said, more to myself then to the sobbing creature before me. **

**"What do you mean?" Sally asked me.**

**"I have no other choice... I must kill all mobians on this planet; it is my divine purpose..."**

**Sally looked at me with mixed emotions, tears still coming out of her eyes. After a long interval she looked away.**

**"Even your friends and family?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"Even me?"**

**Her question caught me off guard. I still loved her, for love does not disappear quickly and without a trace... but I couldn't let anyone, or anything, stand in my way.**

**"Yes" I finally answered, glaring at the squirrel as she burst in to tears.**

**Suddenly the sound of the door opening caught my attention.**

**Me ears flattened against my head as I looked over my shoulder. A growl escaped my lips.**

**"Sally! Sonic!" Shouted Tails, oblivious to me and Sally's current state.**

**Suddenly my posture turned even darker then before, as I turned on the little fox and hissed.**

**Tails stopped short, looking at me in terror and confusion. Sally was shouting behind me, "Run Tails! Get away! Run as fast as you can!" While I continued my I advance on the little pup.**

**Tails turned on his heel, but I was to quick for him. I pounced on top of him and we landed with a thud. I grabbed his head and banged it against the floor a couple times.**

**I stood up and smiled evilly. "All right Tails come on! Show your old pal Sonic what you got!"**

**Tails struggled to his feet. He steadied himself, before turning to face me. He was petrified. It was then that he noticed Sally.**

**"You'll never get away with this!" Tails shouted. **

**I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Oh really? With all the freedom fighters dead I really don't think there's anyone who can stop me!"**

**"I will!" Tails shouted, taking a fighting stance.**

**I laughed even louder. "You? I would be surprised if you were capable of disabling an older version swatbot, let alone me... you're just a weakly little fox with no hope of getting out of here alive."**

**That's when Tails charged me. I sidestepped his punch, and brought down my elbow in a really fast jab to his back. Tails fell to his knees.**

**Tails was not able to fight me. He loved me too much; I could tell when he began to crawl away, whining in pain and sorrow.**

**"That's right. A dog should never challenge his master."**

**I grabbed the fox by the tail and he let out a petrified yelp as I pulled him back. I turned him over so that he could look me in the eye, and he whimpered in fear.**

**I raised my foot over Tails and brought it down quickly and with force, stamping him in the stomach a couple times, breaking a few ribs, before aiming for his neck. **

**Tails was in pain. He rolled over and tried in vain to escape. My foot was too quick for him though, and a sickening crack echoed around the metal walls. His body lay motionless with eye's unblinking, blood pouring from his mouth and nose.**

**Sally screamed and that was soon followed by her sobbing, which was amplified by the metal walls. It could still be heard as I made my exit, toward the master computer, where I would await the arrival of my master. **

**L**

**I was surprised to see Robotnik walk into the room. "Back so soon?"**

**"Knothole barely had any defenses..." Robotnik shrugged before turning toward the computer screens. He saw Sally and an evil grin spread across his face.**

**"Ah... you have completed my request! Well done!"**

**"Thank you."**

**Robotnik turned toward me and smiled with pride. "I feel like you're my very own son!"**

**I ignored this comment and turned away from the fat man to look at the "Buzzbomber" unit on the computer screen. "Some factories have been damaged sir..."**

**"That's all right, we'll just go down to head quarters and fix it. By the way... You did well, hedgehog."**

**"Thank you."**

**Head quarters was the main control center for all of Robotropolies. Head quarters was where I needed to be! This was my final chance to finish my plan! **

**I thought about how to go about my plan as Robotnik lead the way to an elevator.**

**"I like your bloody look, makes you look dangerous" Robotnik commented while pushing some buttons on the number pad.**

**"Thank you sir..." I answered, paying attention to the view from outside the elevator. It was like going through a clear tunnel, and with the clear walls of the elevator, you could see all the activities of every floor you happened to pass.**

**The rest of the way to, what Robotnik liked to call, "head quarters" was silent. **

**He led me inside and turned on the computer in the room. After he turned to me. "You know, a reward may be in store for you."**

**"You too, sir."**

**"Oh?" Robotnik said, a bit surprised. "And what would that be?"**

**"Death." **

**He looked at me with confusion, and before he was able to open his mouth I kicked the fat man in the stomach, and finished it off with a blow to his head, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious.**

**I found some chain and tied Robotnik to the chair in front of the computer; I then turned my attention over to the screen. I typed in the password and was able to get into the main database. Thanks to Robotnik's stupidity, everything on the computers commands had been stupefied, therefore shutting down all of Robotropolies was a synch.**

**A few more commands and the red self-destruct button revealed itself. I pushed it and began my trek to the surface.**

**"Nice knowing you, 'master'" I said before leaving the room. **

**With the base shut down it was easy to walk out of the metal dome. I speeded away until I was far away enough to sit back on a tree branch and watch all of Robotropolies explode. **

**As I watched the black smoke, decorated with balls of fire, rise toward the heavens, a thought crossed through my mind.**

**When Robotnik attacked Knothole, many of the mobians may have found an escape route. The only way to rid the planet of these filthy vermin was to track them down and kill them all. This was when I realized something.**

**My work here on Mobius has only just begun.**

**L**


End file.
